1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of downhole tools associated with rotary drilling in earth formations, especially to reduction of damage to electrical connections during assembly, disassembly, and drilling operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary drilling in earth formations is used to form boreholes for obtaining materials in the formations, such as hydrocarbons. Rotary drilling involves a drill bit disposed on a drilling end of a drill string that extends from the surface. The drill string is made up of a series of tubulars that are configured to allow fluid to flow between the surface and earth formation. Above and proximate to the drill bit may be formation and/or borehole measurement tools for measurement-while-drilling. Multiple tools may be grouped together as a bottom hole assembly.
During rotation of the drill bit, downhole tools in the bottom hole assembly may be subjected to vibrations and mechanical shocks that can damage the measurement tools, communication along the drill string, or connections between downhole tools and other downhole components. Electrical connections of downhole tools often involve pins that may be damaged during drilling operations. Failure of an electrical connection may disable one or more downhole tools requiring abandonment of the drilling run in order to diagnose and change out or repair the electrical connection.
Further, some electrical connections may be damaged during assembly or disassembly of the drill string. Tool breakage during set up and shutdown also contribute to cost and time delays for the current or future tool run.
There is a need for a tool connection that protects the electrical connectors during assembly, disassembly, and drilling operations. There is a need for a tool connector configured to allow assembly and disassembly without tools in the field. There is need for an electrical connection that can endure torsional forces without pin wear or breakage. Further, there is a need for a tool connection that augments the mechanical strength of the bottom hole assembly.